The Aftermath
by xKagex
Summary: This is after the final war with Naraku. Friends and family have fallen with one never to age. This is the aftermath with one's story to be always remembered. Follow this survivor in the aftermath of this story-no, memory. Rating will probably change.


Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing, I have deleted my other story due to my problems with the computer. I will never own Inuyasha.

It was so long ago. Do you remember? I was drowning in my very own misery and grief. I couldn't believe that they were gone, How could a strong Taijiya, Houshi, Inu-Hanyou, Miko, and everyone else be defeated?

It couldn't be possible. How could even think of living peacefully when I know they're gone? That's why I have tried to join them.  
Repeatedly, only to be stopped by the same thing. That damned Shikon No Tama. It had made me the Shikon-Miko just to spite me. It had made me immortal. I can never die. I can never see my precious people again. Why have they done this? They could have made me become reincarnated and let me be gone from this wretched world of suffering. But of course, I had to pay the price for another.

I couldn't let my once love down again. So I let him be happy with her, the former undead preistess. I only wanted him to be happy, even if ... even if that person wasn't me as I had hoped. So I continued to travel around until the time of the final battle came near. I joined in time to see that I was replaced by her already. They were happy with her. They trusted her. They rested with her. I had no place there anymore.

So I tried to busy myself with the collecting of Allies for the battle. I had gotten close to everyone, the wolves, the panther tribed, the many people that we've met over the time gathering the Shikon No Tama. Except for the Lord of The West. When I had realised this I was heading in that direction when I had crossed paths with the king of bandits himself. Youko Kurama, a Silver Kitsune. We had come to notice we had a similiar goal in mind. To kill the damed spider. It seemed that Naraku had cheated Youko out of a deal they had made.

It was then common knowledge to go to the Village Of Edo if they wanted revenge on Naraku. Many people, Humans and Demons alike had gathered. There was no gret trouble that had occured. For the first time, Humans had looked up at the stars with their "mortal enemy" and had fought together, Bled together, and through it all, at the end, they had come to hold the utmost repect for each other.

The Humance worked on their endurance and strength, while the Demons worked on their speed and agility. Together ther worked as one group. It was almost too surreal to even witness. I would have thought so as well, if not for the fact that the time was coming closer and closer...]

The battle wasn't a battle, it was the work of and insane being that Massacred everything in sight. That being was Naraku of course. The only ones that were left were Sesshoumaru, Youko Kurama and myself. The rest had already fallen, Miroku had fell to his curse with Sango when she tried to save him. Kohaku, remembering what he had done, sacraficed himself, not being able to take the guilt that overwhelmed him.

Naraku, in a last ditch attempt to keep his half of the Shikon, fused with most of his "children." Leaveing Hakudoushi, Kanna, and Kagura left. Slowly, almost unbelievably slowly, everyone started to loose their grip on reality and began getting weak.

I couldn't believe that I had been suck in his trap. But that's what I got for being unaware of my surroundings. Of course I knew that Naraku was in front of me. But I didn't realise that his Saimyousho were behind me, feeding off my aura and leaving me unproteced. Inuyasha had just been dragged into Narakus' trap with Kikyo again. Soon they had been overwhelmed as well. It had surprised me, at how long they lasted in Narakus' illusion. At how much they trusted each other still.

Soon, Inuyasha and Kikyo were helpless as well. Having their final embrace as they desended to hell after they couldn't take it anymore and came up to an agreement. As they couldn't find a way out of this illusion and they figured out that they could still cause themselves harm. Why not just leave it there? Even if they won they would still go to hell with each other, as Inuyasha couldn't go back on his word. He swore, even promised to make the journey to hell with the undead preistess. His honorable blood wouldn't allow him to go back on any of his promises. It would go against his very nature. As a Dog-Demon they are loyal, determined, honorable. At least, Inu-No-Taisho was, and The Great Dog General passed that down to both of his sons.

I was in the middle of the little army we had, shooting off arrows whenever I could. Soon we all...clashed together and no one could tell apart anything. It was killed or be killed then. Soon though, it seemed that Naraku got humans as well as demons to fight for him. They got behind us, and little Shippou transformed at the last moment and shielded me from being stabed in the back by a controlled human.

I, empowered by the pure rage and sorrow killed anyone that stood in my way. Then in a blinding silver flash, it was over. It seemed that what power had gotten out of my aura had called the Shikon and in return it purified itself in Narakus' hold. Thus partly purifiying himself. With my last arrow,  
together with Sesshoumaru's Dragon Strike, backed with Youko's Death Tree, abliterated Naraku into nothing. leaving a whole clearing of ironicly beautiful flowers. Thanks to Youko, the plants had already buried the dead and left the flowers in rememberance.

Soon we went off on our seperate ways. Even though it seemed we should stick together. We left. Only after greiving for years at The Village Of Edo did I realise that I did not age. Quickly I made plans to extracate myself from the village and wonder so no one would seem suspicous of me.

So I traveled all around Japan. Passing by villages to help out for money or a place to rest. I mostly kept to myself still feeling regret over what had happened in what seemed like a few days ago. Soon I started to feel the thoughts of being with them again fill my head. I pushed them away, I couldn't think like that. But little by little I found myself agreeing with everything. Maybe I should kill myself to be with them again. I dont want to be alone anymore.  
I want my comrades and family back. I want my friends.

These thoughts have drowned themselves in my mind. I thought about it constantly. I started to gain courage to harm myself. It started slowly, a little prick here a cut there, then it turned to slashing with knives or with anything sharp enough. I hit that level where I desprately wanted to see my family again.

Although, when I would harm myself, enough that it could and possibly would become life-threatening, I would heal. It was for lack of better words;  
very...Not "intimate," not "fascinating" either. It was more enchanting with an other-worldly twinge to it.

To better explain, if I can even describe in words. Its like if I was watching myself then I would see my body glow with power and slowly heal at a fast rate.

In the middle of the night when I was alone I went to a hot spring and stabbed myself in my desprate, shattered heart and fell back in the water. I looked so different now, I thought in a sort of out of body experiance.

I was wearing a dark blue yukuta with black butterfly patterns around it, as a gift from Rin, from long ago. When we were all together. I could see my long flowing hair fall behind myself. I looked the same. Even after all these years, and I looked the same. That is, except for my facial features, as subtle as they are.

I still had the pale glowing skin, though what changed was that instead of it being flawless, It did have markings. She looked more youkai then human. She thought. There was a glow about her that most demons tend to have. Her forehead, though not bearing dramatic markings did have a a symbol. It was

It made me think I closed my now ice blue eyes and drifted off to the sweet arms of death.

Or so I thought...

(Authors' Note: For those who have been wondering about the other stories I had, It will all be explained at the botom of this page.)

'I thought death was supposed to be peaceful.' I had thought. I looked around and saw that I was placed by a crackeling fire. But I didn't make any fire, I slowly realized. I instantly jumped up, my hands going for my sword and bow. It was then I noticed that my weapons have been removed from my person. Who had found me then? Where were my weapons? '

It was then that I noticed golden eyes were watching me. It happened to be Youko Kurama himself. He gave me an ultimatum. Thus, Youko's feelings of boredom and loneliness had came out in the open before my eyes. He explained in his most superior voice that I couldn't die. Who would keep everyones' memories to pass on? Who would look after the Taijiya and Houshis' line?

That surprised me. Sango and Miroku had a son and refused to tell anyone? That didn't seemed like them. When I asked for confirmination from Youko, it turned Kohaku had a daughter in a village when in one of the times he was in control of himself. He had fallen in love with the resident Hime and they had a child together. It all came to me then, when I found out that the Himes' name was Ayumi Higurashi. So this is how my family had really started. I had always wondered.

I noticed then, how long I have been "alive" for. Enough for Kohaku to start on my own family branch. I haven't bothered to learn how much time has passed.  
What was the point if I didn't age? But that was a shock to have been recieved.

Youko knowingly or not had given me a new purpose in life. I no longer had to have those saddened thoughts burden me every waking moment. I held in my mind a reason to continue exsisting. I would watch over my blood line and pass down memories to each. I would continue to live with a purpose.

With this thought in mind I headed out of the clearing that I had almost died in without a purpose, and left with a goal in place in my mind. Rather then that void full of sorrow.

* * *

Authors Note: Well, all my stories have been deleted. My computer was acting up and I have been going through problems with my life. I have reconnected with my account on Fanfiction. I haven't signed in, in a long time. I read a lot of stories then still. This fanfic will be a series of one-shots, or it might be something else if I have the motivation to create a stoyline. As you have read, Kagome is wandering by herself dealing with the deaths of her friends and family. Youko made an intro of himself in this.

I will try to make this a really good and completed story so please bear with me. And wish me luck! I hope that I can do this. Most fanfics I read are really good and I can't hope to measure up in that category. Forgive me for any spelling mistakes I have made. I haven't gotten around to correcting any grammar mistakes.


End file.
